Thanks for the Burning Company
by DracoLover
Summary: Some thoughts are bothering Hermione...Who to go to, eh? + Please review! I'm dying 'cause of lack of reviews!! There! It's on GENERAL...


Thanks for the burning company 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters do not belong to me… So please, don't sue me… I'm just a poor child…

Author's Note: I just thought of what Hermione thinks of Harry and Ron and boom!  Godric comes into the picture… Please review…

_Harry Potter…_ Hermione thought while tapping her quill on the table.

"I can't study under these conditions!" Hermione shouted, scratching her hair in the process out of frustration.  She rolled up the rolls upon rolls of parchment and stuffed them into her bag.  She sat down in front of the sparking fireplace and sighed to herself.

"I mean he's not _that_ bad of a friend…" Hermione started.  The fire flickered in reply.  "This is futile…" she frowned as the fire flickered on and on.

"Harry Potter… He isn't a bad friend at all.  In fact, he's nice and… well… nice…  I hate it when this happens!  These nights are so bad when I don't have anything to do… Harry's a really friendly person.  He's such a wonder at learning magic on short-terms!  I can remember that time… the tests at the Tri Wizard Tournament… He nearly died in there…

Harry, for me, it stands for Heroic, Admirable, Rebellious, Realistic, and… hmm… a 'yoyo'."

The flames in the grate suddenly sent out sparks and flickered playfully then eventually calmed down.

"A yoyo, Harry's always either up or down.  You have to just push him a bit then see if he will like the way you push him.  You always have to help him out in some point though.  He can learn tricks both easy and hard.  He's a child at heart.  He loves to take things in a light mood and he just loves to play around.  He doesn't like to take many things too seriously or else he will rebel in some way against you, admirers standing right behind him and nodding."

The flames crackle as if laughing.  Hermione nods thoughtfully.

"Yes, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived against You-Know-Who… I'm pretty sure that Harry hates it that way.  He doesn't like publicity much but he likes the company—the friendly sort anyway.  Voldemort, alright, I'm sorry.  But Dumbledore told us that we shouldn't fear him that much since he'll feed on our fear."

The flames shone brightly on Hermione's studious face.  A piece of wood jumped up and back down again into the fire.  Hermione smiled to herself.

"Yes, spit at the name… Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the Master of the Dark Arts.  But Harry defeated him many times now and I know that he can beat him ultimately."

The flames swayed smoothly.  Hermione shrugged her shoulders and stared into it.

"It's just so hard to believe that he suffered all throughout his life and still, he manages a smile!  He's the Gryffindor Seeker, one of the best at DADA, a Tri Wizard Champion and _The_ Champion, a true Gryffindor… I could go on and on but I might just die out of loss of breath and saliva."

The flames crackled again as Hermione smiled pleasantly.

"That's Harry!"

The bright fire swayed softly and the wood splintered and cracked.  It seemed to turn to the color of Hermione's other friend, Ronald Weasely.

_Ron Weasely…_ a thought popped into her head as she watched the fire dance in the grate.

The flames suddenly leaped up in a playful but gentle manner.

"Ah, Ron…  He's the most scornful, weak-minded, mistreating, over-active, impatient, clever, cheerful, pleasant guy I've met."

The flames seemed to chuckle as they crackled and the wood snapped.  Hermione smiled at the flames.

"He may be so weird at some times but he always makes up for it in some way.  It's like, Ron now, for me is: Rebellious just like Harry, Optimistic, and… Notorious.  He's a hop-about-but-don't-hit-me kind of guy.  He likes to join in the fun but when it comes to the hardest parts, he somewhat quits unless it's really and absolutely important."

The flames sighed, glowing softly on Hermione's features.

"He may have had several accidents and disasters but most of them had good causes.  Malfoy insulted me once to many times, he and Harry were not going to make it to Hogwarts, he got some spell wrong because he says that Crabbe nudged his arm while he was pouring some elixir into his cauldron.  I remember what happened there!  He swore aloud and Professor Snape took 10 points off Gryffindor!  Ron made his potion turn all purple—the absolute wrong color—and he managed to send Crabbe to the hospital wing because the potion splattered all around.  It turned out that the potion makes a person cough out some feathers and fish scales."

The flames crackled loudly and quickly.  Hermione chuckled too, remembering the fat boy run or… fall half of the way up the stairs towards the hospital wing.

"Lee Jordan even told Ron that he should join their _little club_.  Ron asked what he needed to do and Fred and George told him he couldn't join unless he gave them the formula for the accidental potion _and_ a sack of Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavored Beans.  Ron went purple and stomped up the stairs to their dormitory!"

The flames flickered wildly then gradually slowed down.

"They're nice, really nice actually.  I'm glad I have them for best friends around here.  Even if they aren't girls, I'm still happy with them."

The flames swayed gently, as if agreeing.  Hermione sighed.

"I have to go now I guess.  It _is_ nice to have someone or something even, to talk to around here.  Even though I'm doing all the talking, at least I get some response."

Hermione stood up and the flames flickered then spit out a small object.  Hermione picked it up carefully on its edges and stared at it.  It was a _G.G._ with a small sword across the initials.  Hermione's eyes widened and she stepped back.  The flames danced continuously.  Hermione relaxed and smiled at the fire.  She turned around and picked up her bag.  She strode to the stairs then paused.  She looked towards the direction of the dying embers and waved.

"Good night, Sir Gryffindor…" she yawned and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

FINI.


End file.
